Butterflies
by mademoiselle.dragon
Summary: Aizawa has been quietly been dating his colleague, retired hero All Might, for the last few months. As they have free time to spend together he becomes more aware of his emotions. Feelings he thought he had buried. Romantic feelings make him feel young again and it soon gives way to a powerful passion.


The day had finally ended. The sun's amber rays illuminated the hallways. The students from class 1-A left to go back to their dorms. The training had been exhausting and they all just wanted to relax for the weekend. Aizawa gathered his students papers into a neat stack before heading to the door. He had a bit of time to get back to his apartment on the edge of campus and change. Most nights he would stay in with his cat and watch big cat documentaries. But, tonight he had a date. It had been years since he had actually gone out with someone so, this was a rather special occassion. He hurried across the grounds, hearing the voices and laughter of the students as he passed.

He took long strides so he arrived at his complex a lot faster than usual. When he walked in he was greeted by a high pitched yowl. A black and white spotted cat came bounding out to him. He closed the door before kneeling down and scratching the cat behind its ears.

"Hello, Mochi. Were you a good girl?"

The cat just gave him a happy chirp.

"Come on. Let's get you fed before I go."

He slid off his boots and hung his scarf on the mounted hanger. Bare feet were hardly audibly as he padded to the kitchen and retrieved half a can of cat food from the counter. He popped the cover off and warmed the food on a saucer before placing it into the cat bowl with some dry food. Mochi happily sat and ate. Aizawa rubbed her behind the ears once more before going to his bedroom to change. Usually activities that would be considered normal for a man his age would not phase him in the slightest but, as he retrieved his clothes for the night he felt butterflies. He pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a fitted shirt and a gray cardigan. The look he aimed for was muted and simple but, still nice.

He removed his jumper and went into his bathroom. A hot shower left him refreshed and a smooth shave made him look a few years younger. He pulled half his hair up before spraying on a bit of cologne. His vision became slightly out of focus. The attack on USJ had left his eyes slightly damaged so he needed low powered glasses to ease the strain. It took him about forty five minutes to get ready. The autumn sun had all but vanished from sight. Just a few rays of gold remained. As he slid on his shoes he felt the butterflies growing stronger. Even as he grabbed his cashmere scarf they didn't subside. For the first night in over a year he wasn't Eraserhead, pro hero. He was just Shouta Aizawa, a man going on a date. Deep breathes could be heard as he attempted to soothe himself as he headed for the door.

"Be good Mochi. I will be back later. Possibly with company."

The cat mewed as she curled up on the back of the couch. He let out one last exhale before closing his door. The air was cool and crisp. The scarf was necessary but, he felt too hot. There was a small amount of sweat developing on his neck as he drew closer to the gates. His heart beat a little faster with each step. Once outside the school gate he could see the lights from the city making the skyline look like a portrait. His phone buzzed in his pocket. A text on screen read:

You look so handsome.

He quickly looked around to see if he could spot his date. Between his thumping heart and churning stomach he hadn't noticed the tall figure that was leaned against the outer wall. The shadow slowly crept up and placed a rose behind Aizawa's ear. Startled, he turned to face the person.

"It isn't like you to let someone's presence go unnoticed and your face is kinda pink. Are you are okay, Shouta?"

A large slender hand cupped the side of his face. He sighed and leaned into the palm.

"I am fine Toshi. I promise. It...has just been a while since I've had a weekend to spend how I please."

That was only part of the truth. He and the retired hero, All Might, had been seeing each other for the last six months. The fact that this man made him feel emotions he had abandoned long ago. Toshinori's affection was infectious. Usually the clothes he had were far too large for him but, he had slowly been altering his wardrobe since his retirement. He wore fitted pants, a long coat, a long sleeve shirt and a knit cap.

"Are you ready for this movie?" He beamed.

"Yeah. Isn't it a disaster film?"

"Yes! I saw the previews and thought that it would be different. A world without heroes during disasters. The destruction of man due to them trying to play god with the weather."

"Hmm...I don't know if that sounds epic or stressful."

"We will decide after we watch it."

"Toshi, are we taking the train?"

"Oh, well because tonight is sorta special….I brought my car."

The tall man gestured towards a yellow sports car. Something luxurious, foreign and worth way more than their salary. Aizawa was going to say something but, before he could he heard a low chuckle.

"I know that you're thinking that this car is expensive. I didn't buy it. It was a gift from an old friend. I saved him and his workers during an earthquake. He wanted me to get around in style so he gave me a car from his private dealership. Trust me when I say he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Toshinori opened the door for his date before getting in on the driver's side. The car gave off a low hum as they headed into the city. It was short, quiet ride with street lights illuminating the cab. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the theater. The two men stepped out and began walking up. There was a long line at the ticket box.

"Aw man, I guess the movie has a high turnout rate. They may run out of tickets for the showing before we make it halfway up the line." Toshinori sighed.

"It's okay. I got us tickets on the app ahead of time. We can head on in."

Aizawa showed him the tickets on his phone.

"Wow. Technology sure is convenient!"

The two headed inside. There was a small check in booth that scanned the codes and printed out their tickets. They made eye contact and exchanged small smiles. The theater served dinner along with the movie. At the counter they had a menu where you could build your own meals.

"Get whatever you like. You bought the tickets, I will get dinner."

The blonde smiled and looked like the incarnation of sunshine. The butterflies came back in full force. Aizawa could feel the heat spread from his cheeks down to his neck. The next register opened and shook him from his thoughts.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" The cashier asked in a cheery voice.

"I will have the omelette rice bowl with a cup of jasmine tea."

"Okay. For you?"

"The salmon teriyaki with steamed rice and a glass of pinot noir."

"Will that be all?"

"Could we also get the dessert for two? And that will be all."

"Of course. That'll be thirty five twenty-seven."

Toshinori pulled out his wallet and swiped his card. The cashier handed him the receipt.

"Your meal will be brought to you when the movie starts. When you want the dessert just tell one of the servers and it will be brought to you. Enjoy!"

The two walked down the slightly more crowded hall to room six. It wasn't full at the moment but it would be crowded soon. They managed to get a couple's section off to the left, near the back. It was perfect. Not too close, not too far and no concerns of people being intrusive. Within the next ten minutes the theater was almost full. The previews for other movies and necessary safety warnings ran.

"I am excited. Disaster movies are a guilty pleasure for me. Being the icon that I was, I'm sure that would have come off as arrogant."

"People have the things they like. Based off of my reputation no one would have guessed my love of cats."

The two laughed quietly. The theater lights dimmed and the servers came in from the side door with multiple carts. Some began in front and some began in the back. The couple got their meals within ten minutes. The movie had begun. The opening scene was the skyline of a slightly futuristic city. The two waited a few minutes before they began eating. Halfway through watching Aizawa felt a long arm drape around his shoulders. A small, somewhat romantic gesture. He raised the armrest between them and leaned into the embrace.

The film was action packed with a pleasant ending. The audience left satisfied with the outcome. Toshinori checked the time on his phone. It was only eight thirty. The night was still young and on the weekend there was a great deal to do.

"Hey, Shouta...have you been to the Global Garden?"

"No, what's that?"

"It's this botanical garden that is decorated with lanterns and flowers from around the world. It is only here for a month. I would love to take you."

"That sounds nice. I'd love to go with you."

The two got back in the car and headed towards the heart of the city. It was much more crowded than the theater. There was a huge park here and it had an illuminated archway at the entrance. They parked and walked in, side by side. Inside was beautiful. The lanterns and flowers were organized by the country of their origin. There were was an array of colors and scents as they walked down the winding path. Aizawa inched closer every few feet. He took a deep breath before reaching out and taking a hold of long, slim fingers. His action was reciprocated as a large hand took his completely. They continued through the park hand in hand until they had seen it all. It had gotten significantly cooler since they left the theater. They quickened their pace as they headed back to the car.

They were quiet for a moment before they broke into a fit of laughter. The two of them had tears from laughing so hard. They wiped their eyes as their laughter died down.

"Look at us. Out here like a college couple on their second date."

Toshinori sighed.

"It has been years since I have had a relationship with someone let alone gone out. I kinda don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to."

"Hm?"

"We could...go back to my place if you want. Mochi hasn't seen you in a while."

"You know what? I'd like that. Let's go. But first…"

Toshinori leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Aizawa's. Butterflies surged once again, his face turned a slight shade of red. He eased himself deeper into the kiss but, soon tasted a tinge of blood. The two broke apart.

"Sorry. If I get a bit excited...that happens."

"It's okay. Let's continue once we get back and get...comfortable."

"Sounds like a plan."

Toshinori started the car up and drove back towards the campus.


End file.
